


No, That's Wrong!

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Fic, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Oops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: Oops, Mastermind time baby(idk if y'all noticed, but i only write naegi fics, sorry bois)
Kudos: 46





	No, That's Wrong!

It was the last trial and Makoto was excited, not to escape from hopes peak, but to kill the rest of his classmates. Kirigiri kept talking about the mastermind being Junko, it was hilarious, and she was going to find out how wrong she was soon. "Have you all reached your conclusions?" Monokuma asked, everyone except Naegi nodded. "Well lock in your votes! And i'll let you know right now! The mastermind voted for themselves!" Everyone gasped as the votes showed.  
Junko:5  
Kyoko:0  
Byakuya:0  
Aoi:0  
Toko:0  
Hiro:0  
Makoto:1

Kyoko looked at Makoto, he was laughing. For the first time, Kyoko was scared. "M-Makoto?" She asked, shaken. Makoto looked up before smoke took over the room, they couldn't see anything until it cleared up, Makoto was gone.

He snapped as he sat down on Monokumas chair. "It was that easy? Come on! Boring." Makoto scoffed, he looked different. He was wearing a black and white jacket, red and black tie and a pair of white pants. He yawned and stretched, taunting them all the while. "It's junko! Junko's the mastermind, your detective skills are useless kiri!"

"M-Makoto is the mastermind?!" Hina yelled, not wanting to believe it.

Makoto just laughed, it's not that hard to believe, they finally know who the mastermind is, but they SHOULD know they're gonna die soon soooo, "Plot twist baby!" Makoto giggled and stood up, pulling a black white and red cane out, and walking towards Kyoko. "What're you feeling Kyoko?? Is it, DESPAIR?! Of course it is, you figured out one of your best friends is the mastermind!" Kyoko just noticed when Makoto walked up to her, the fact that one of his eyes were red, she looked at her classmates.

Byakuya was staring at Makoto, his eyes wider than they ever had been before.

Hiro was trying to tell himself that it was all fake.

Toko passed out.

Hina was shocked.

Makoto was laughing at their despair.

"Tell me, who are you working for, Makoto Naegi?" Kyoko questioned, pointing at him. "Me? Working for someone? You're funny Kiri, you really are!" Makoto sat back down on his chair, sitting Monokuma on his lap.

"Well, I think we have reached the conclusion of the trial! And if I'm not mistaken, you're all guilty!" Makoto laughed again before taking out a gavel and hovering it over the button. "Lets give it everything we got! Iitt's Punishment tiime!" He slammed the gavel down, and everyone had metal leashes clamped around their necks before being took to their deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That sucked.


End file.
